Charlie's SCRE4M
by Samtastic V2.0
Summary: What if Charlie didn't give Jill the knife? What if he and Kirby had a plan all along? Kirby's thoughts years later


A crisp, cool night, the kind you would expect in late Fall, was what lie beyond the window that Kirby was currently staring out of. She sighed at the quietness of the house; her daughters Tammy and Donna were sound asleep, and her husband Charlie was on a business trip and wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

She shuddered, knowing it was the anniversary…the anniversary of when her "best friend" Jill Roberts had gone on a killing spree. Jill's cousin, Sidney Prescott, had been a survivor of 3 killing sprees carried out by 5 psychopaths, which had resulted in her becoming a famous hero. Sadly, Jill had had to grow up listening to her mother comment on how amazing Sidney was, how brave Sidney was, how heroic Sidney was…and Jill didn't even meet her until she was 18.

And then, to add insult to injury, Jill's boyfriend, Trevor, cheated on her less than a week after he took her virginity. Over the course of the next couple of months, he tried to get Jill back claiming he loved her and that cheating on her was the dumbest thing he ever did. But by that point, Jill was too far gone to even consider giving him a second chance.

So, growing up in the shadow of this woman you've never even met AND having your boyfriend cheat on you right after he says he loves you would surely drive anyone crazy, right? Of course! You just…ya know, you typically mean "crazy" as a joke, not **really** a psychopath.

So Jill had orchestrated a killing spree on the 15-year anniversary of the original Woodsboro murders. And what was even more shocking than that was that TREVOR was her partner. Apparently, she had convinced him that helping her kill her cousin and get famous would be the way back into her heart.

But she had ended up double-crossing him, shooting him in the groin for cheating on her, before putting a bullet through his head.

Then, she shot Sidney through the head, finally killing the famous horror movie hero. And last but certainly not least, she began mutilating herself, making it look like Trevor had attacked her. But just as she was about to pass out, Charlie Walker showed up and managed to kill her by stabbing her through the heart.

Jenny Randall, Marnie Cooper, Olivia Morris, Rebecca Walters, Ross Hoss, Anthony Perkins, Kate Roberts (Jill's mother), Robbie Mercer, and Sidney Prescott were all victims of the reboot murders carried out by Jill Roberts and Trevor Sheldon. Kirby and Charlie were the only survivors.

At least, that's what they told everybody…

* * *

**SIDNEY POV**

"Do you have any idea what it was like growing up in this family, related to you?" my cousin snarled at me, as she waved the knife all around my face, "It was always "Sidney" this, and "Sidney" that, and "Sidney, Sidney, Sidney"! You were always so F***ING SPECIAL!"

Then her tone dropped to an eerily calm one; "Well now it's my turn to be the special one." At that, she and Charlie walked a few feet away from me, obviously getting ready to stab each other to make it look like they fought Trevor. After Billy and Stu, I had hoped I would never see this again.

"Give me the knife," Jill said, holding her free hand out to Charlie, while still pointing the gun at me. What happened, next…truly happened in the blink of an eye.

While Jill was still glaring at me, Charlie suddenly lunged at her, plunging the knife into her chest. Her eyes went wide, and she dropped the gun in shock. It fell to the floor, but it didn't go off (I guess she must have turned the safety on, just in case I managed to wrestle it away from her). Charlie twisted the knife as Jill let out a screech of shock and pain. Charlie yanked the knife out, and Jill stumbled backwards. She wasn't dead, but I could tell she would be within a couple minutes. Charlie walked towards her, picking up the gun and putting it in the side of his pants.

"You think I didn't know that you were planning to do the same thing to me?!" Charlie snarled, and I saw a look of terror flash across my young cousin's face; she clearly had not been expecting this. Charlie glared at Jill as he continued, "I'm nobody, like Mickey and Stu. I'm the killer that you plan on killing and framing while you become the "sole survivor" and take all the glory. Well, not today b*tch! I mean, the jealous younger cousin? Everyone will believe it in a heart beat. You seduced your ex-boyfriend to help you, and then you betrayed him in revenge for cheating on you. Then you killed your cousin and started to hurt yourself, making it look like you fought the killer. Then, BAM! I show up and kill you, making me the sole surviving hero."

Before either Jill (or I) could take all that in, Charlie lunged at Jill again, plunging the knife into her shoulder. He stabbed her three more times, punched her in the face, and yanked out a couple clumps of her hair. He then sent her flying to the glass table in the living room. He then turned around and walked over towards me…

* * *

Charlie walked up to Sidney, a look of pure evil on his face.

"Hey, Jilly, watch me do what you wanted to do for so long," he said over his shoulder, as he placed the gun to Sidney's forehead. Jill, half-dead, barely managed to raise her head to look at her ex-partner and cousin.

"Sorry it had to end like this, Sid," Charlie said, grinning deviously at the older girl, "I mean, your boyfriend, your boyfriend's mother, your half-brother, AND your cousin all failed to kill you, but some kid that you don't even know and aren't related to is gonna be the one to kill you. I don't even personally have anything against you. It's just, well…my mom abandoned me when I was like, 3 or 4, and at 9, my dad remarried this skank who only wanted him for his money. When I was 12, my dad was killed in a car crash, and I had to be raised by _her_." There was venom in Charlie's voice as he said the last part; "And she was especially p*ssed off when she found out my dad's money, about 50,000 dollars, was left to ME in a trust fund that I can't get into until I'm 21. Everyday she hits me, calls me a waste of space, neglects me, feeds me scraps from food she doesn't eat, makes me pay for anything I need. I'm basically a pet to her." At this, he smiled a dangerous smile, "But the next time she goes for a drive, I'm pretty sure she'll find out her brakes have mysteriously stopped working. Anyway, I better get on with this. It truly was an honor meeting you, Miss Prescott."

BANG!

Sidney slumped to the floor, dead. Charlie smiled and made his way to Jill, who was trying to stay conscience.

"Well, Jill, I guess you'll get the fame you've always wanted. You'll be the next Billy Loomis." At that, Charlie jammed the knife into Jill's heart again, and watched as the life left her eyes.

Charlie then brought the gun to his left thigh, pointed it down, and fired.

"F*CK!" he cried out in pain, as he dropped to the ground. He was in a lot of pain, but managed to stay focused. He wiped the gun off with his shirt sleeve before dropping it into Jill's hand, and then hobbled over to Trevor, where he removed the tape and placed the phone (Trevor's phone) with the video recording of the murders into Trevor' jacket pocket. He then placed the clump of Jill's torn hair into Trevor's hand and closed it.

"_Cough"_

Charlie turned his head towards the basement door to see Kirby standing there, leaning against the door and clutching her stomach with her free hand.

The two of them stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Kirby looked at Jill and stated, "I was worried you wouldn't be able to take her out."

Charlie smirked, "Are you kidding, she was staring at Sidney the whole time. It was almost too easy. How'd you do?"

"Well, the area around my basement door looks like a madhouse from where the killer tried to break in. The hose ripped and sent water all over the deck, so they won't find my blood. Plus, I dropped a few plants around, and threw the chair at the window. It looks bad, so I don't think anyone will investigate too much."

Before Charlie could respond, they both heard sirens, so they got into position; Kirby lay down, rolled on her back, and maneuvered herself so that the top half of her body was on the basement steps, with her legs outside the door. Charlie rubbed off the makeup he had applied earlier to reveal that both his eyes were black. He then hobbled over to Jill and fell on his front, slumped over, with the knife in his hand.

That was what Dewey and Judy saw when they rushed into the house…

* * *

Kirby was a latch-key kid, her parents always traveling because of their work. They never remembered her birthday, and they just gave her money for Christmas (yeah, everyone loves getting money for the holidays, but Kirby seriously couldn't remember the last time her parents had gotten her a gift filled with meaning and love). Naturally she had never felt loved, so after Jill started working on Charlie, he started working on Kirby; she knew everything that was going on. She knew it wasn't Trevor who called right before Olivia was murdered, she knew Jill slipped off to murder Rebecca when she said she had to use the bathroom at the hospital, she knew Charlie attacked Gale at Stab-a-thon.

She loved the idea of becoming famous for being a survivor, but she said she didn't want to kill anyone. So Charlie offered her a deal: he would pretend to be Jill's little puppet and all Kirby had to do was help fix everything in the end. Of course, Charlie said he had to stab her, but she accepted that. The only thing she hated was that she had to act like she wasn't interested in him for so long. Over 2 years she "played" with him, "pretended" to be interested, just so Jill wouldn't catch on. And the knowledge that Jill was f***ing Charlie angered her to no end; she wished she could have been the one to kill Jill.

Naturally, she practiced stabbing herself so she would be ready when Charlie stabbed her. It still hurt, but she was able to handle it. She then waited a couple minutes before she got up and trashed her back porch, while Charlie took care of Sidney and Jill.

Of course, the police believed that Jill and Trevor were the masterminds behind the killing spree, and Charlie and Kirby were hailed as heroes.

* * *

As he predicted, that night Charlie's stepmom crashed her car due to the brake-lines being cut (by him, of course). She had gotten a call from Dewey around midnight telling her that her son was in the hospital and she needed to fill out some paperwork. She didn't want to come because 1) she was drunk off her ass and had been asleep and 2) she didn't give a crap about her _**step**_son.

But the minute Dewey said that there were reporters wanting to interview Charlie because he was (technically) famous, she jumped right out of bed, slipped one of her best (slutty, way-too-inappropriate-for-a-woman-her-age) dresses on, and raced out the door. She hopped into her car and raced down the open road to the main section of town.

Charlie's house, like quite a few in Woodsboro, was on the outskirts of town, and the drive to the main street took about 15 minutes. It was, naturally, deserted at this time of night, so she didn't have any trouble…until the first stop sign, about 5 minutes out of town. So you're probably thinking, she zooms through it on purpose, not even noticing that her brakes aren't working. Well…a few feet after the stop sign was a sharp curve, right next to a 10-foot hill. The sign had actually been put in at that spot to avoid crashes. So Charlie's stepmom **knew** she needed to stop, and therefore was unable to make that last second turn…

* * *

There were quite a few reporters at Ms. Walker's funeral. Naturally they tried to ask Charlie how it felt to become a hero and lose his mother on the same night. Of course, Charlie pretended to be upset, because he knew if he expressed his hatred of her, then it wouldn't be long before people found out about the abuse. And if they found out about the abuse, then it wouldn't be long before the truth about the fourth Ghostface killing spree would be revealed. So Charlie cried (he had spent years learning to cry on command) and spoke about how even though she wasn't great, she was still his mother.

Honestly, Kirby (who knew all about Charlie's stepmom) was trying hard not to laugh as Charlie gave his memorial speech. 'You want some cheese with that load of baloney?' she thought, managing to keep a frown on her face as she kept her head down.

* * *

Charlie had to keep his leg in a cast for almost two months after the doctors removed the bullet. It was a bit of a hassle, but he managed. For his last three months of high school, he moved in with Robbie's parents. They were happy to have him, as he had been over a lot in the past few years. Hey, his stepmom was a b*tch who never fed him, so of course he went over to Robbie's for dinner as much as possible. Mrs. Mercer didn't mind, as she loved it when people commented how delicious her cooking was.

Out of all the murders, Robbie's was the only one that Charlie felt guilty about. After all, the two had been as close as brothers. But Charlie knew it had to be done. Plus, he had naturally been disturbed when he found Robbie's "journal" (really a diary) and read that Robbie had a crush on him. Charlie knew Robbie was gay; he found out near the end of junior high. He was fine with it overall, but the fact that Robbie was crushing on _him_ was just a bit too creepy for the lanky teen.

When actually committing Robbie's murder, Charlie pictured his stepmother; that had been the only way he was able to do it.

After the murder, Robbie's parents, Charlie, and Kirby had been invited to watch Robbie's final headset recording. Charlie got a bit creeped out when Robbie called him "**my** Charlie Walker", but was able to hide it. Mr. & Mrs. Mercer, of course, got emotional during the final moments. Kirby nonchalantly stated that that was Trevor, as Jill had been inside with her and Sidney at the time. Mrs. Mercer cursed Trevor's name, while her husband gently patted her back.

Speaking of Trevor, his parents were horrified to find out that their son was one of the killers in the "reboot murders". Mrs. Sheldon broke down sobbing as she stated that she thought she had raised him so well. His father disowned him, spitting on his grave. They both, of course, moved out of town less than two weeks later.

* * *

Charlie and Kirby attended Windsor University together, where they both majored in film. They wrote a book together, about how in less than a week, their lives changed forever. Naturally, the book, _Shadow of a Doubt_, was a hit and they passed Gale and Sidney's books at the top of the charts.

There weren't anymore Ghostface murders, but of course the prank calls kept coming in for a few years, especially when _STAB 8_ came out. Kirby and Charlie demanded that since Hollywood was making a movie about them, they should be full consultants. They, of course, threatened to sue if they weren't, so they were interviewed, asked what they personally thought of the events, their friends, and the town's history. They also made sure no one even came close to discovering the truth by "editing" the ending, which had Kirby (Ashley Henshaw) stabbed twice in the gut by Trevor (David Henrie) and left for dead on the stairs. Sidney (Tori Spelling) was then confronted by him and Jill (Ashley Greene). Jill killed Sidney, before also killing Trevor. As she began mutilating herself, Charlie (Matt Shively) showed up, and the two fought, Jill shooting him in the leg and punching him in the face a few times, before Charlie ultimately got the upper hand by grabbing a knife from the kitchen stabbing Jill in the heart, killing her.

Thankfully everyone bought it. Of course, there was some speculation about Charlie and Kirby being the masterminds behind the murders. Luckily, about 10 minutes before the final confrontation, Charlie had put the videos of the murders up on Trevor's Facebook page, with the message "For my lovely Jill". Naturally, everyone just figured Jill did that in her plan to ultimately frame him. Also, Jill's phone records matched up with Sidney's calls to Ghostface. But, naturally, one reporter asked what Jill and Trevor's ultimate plan was, who was gonna be their fall guy, and what his/her motive was gonna be. But Charlie had prepared for that; he said he heard Jill tell Trevor that she planned on making it seem like Sidney had finally snapped, that returning to her hometown after all these years had made her go nuts. When someone pointed out that Roman Bridger had the same plan, Charlie simply replied, "Hey, Jill's the one who made the plan. You wanna get the full details, hold a séance and ask her."

After a couple of years, Charlie and Kirby got married; the wedding and reception was in a small church, and the only guests were Kirby's parents, Dewey and Gale, Officer Hicks, Robbie's parents, and Olivia's mom. Of course, a few paparazzi and reporters tried to crash the wedding, but overall it was a nice day.

After college, Charlie took his inheritance and went to Vegas, where he tripled it in less than an hour (by counting cards, of course). Afterwards, he became a horror movie director. He got his big break when he was asked to direct _Paranormal Activity __**5**_, which was a critical and financial success. He had his whole career ahead of him…when Kirby revealed she was pregnant.

They both agreed that they didn't want their kids to grow up in Hollywood and become spoiled, fame-addicted brats, so the moved to a small town in Oregon. Thankfully, Charlie was at least able to get a job at the local theatre, as they were looking for a new head director/stage manager. Not horror movies, but good enough.

Dewey and Gale kept in touch, as did Mr. and Mrs. Mercer. Olivia's mom had eventually moved out of town, as it was, naturally, too much to walk by her daughter's bedroom, knowing that was where she had been butchered. Judy became Dewey's partner, much to the disdain of Gale (thankfully, however, Judy admitted that she was gay, so Gale knew she didn't have to worry about anything between her husband and the young officer). As for Kirby's parents, they became more attentive after that night, and ended up moving to Oregon with their daughter and son-in-law.

Kirby and Charlie were happy with their lives. They were famous heroes, they had a nice house and a strong source of income, and they had two beautiful daughters, Donna Lee Walker and, three years later, Tammy Sue Walker.

Life was perfect.

* * *

Kirby sighed again as she looked out into the night. She knew what she did was wrong. True, she would never have even thought to do it if not for Jill, but still. A part of her brain told her she had to come clean and confess, that it would slowly eat her up inside if she didn't.

But why? Charlie was the greatest guy you'd ever meet. He was never abusive or hateful or neglectful; he loved his wife and daughters more than anything. He took care of them and always lived by the "family comes first" rule. He truly hadn't shown any signs of being psychopathic since that night.

Kirby sighed again, pushing the thoughts and memories out of her head (at least for the moment) and got out of her comfy chair and made her way to the kitchen, where she made herself a glass of tea. As she sat, taking sips of her drink, she stared at the clock on the oven.

**10:30…10:31**

Another anniversary…another night…it was all the same…never changing…the past would stay the same…the future would follow a pattern…day after day…always the memories would fill her mind…like a curse…

Life's a scream, ain't it?


End file.
